Valves are commonly used in process control systems to manipulate a flow of fluid. The operation of the valves is typically controlled, at least in part, via a process control device such as, for example, a positioner operatively coupled to an actuator (e.g., a sliding stem actuator) that is mechanically coupled to the valve. In some cases, valve actuators may provide special mounting holes, plates, or the like that are, for example, integral to or attached to the actuator yoke of the actuator to enable the positioner or other process control device(s) to be mounted to the valve/actuator assembly. However, in many cases, a valve/actuator assembly may not provide suitable built-in attachment features to enable one or more different types of process control devices to be easily mounted to the valve/actuator assembly. In those cases, a relatively complex arrangement of U-bolts, J-hooks, plates, etc. are typically used to mount the process control device(s) to the valve/actuator assembly. However, those complex mounting arrangements are difficult and time consuming to use and, as a result, can be expensive to install and/or remove.